The Escape
by Kai-Jim-Larka
Summary: Two wolf pups escape from an abusive father and struggle to survive on their own. Will They Live? By Kai And Larka
1. Chapter 1The Birth

Escape  
  
By Kai And Larka  
  
There was a small wolf pack dwelling in the shadow of a large mountain. The sun was rising and so was the Wolves. One wolf in particular,a female,was pregnant.Her Name was Jade. She was due any minute,and did not move from her spot in Her den.Her Mate,Sebastian,tried to enter the den,but She would growl until he left.Now Normally,Only the Alphas Would mate and have pups. But this was an exception. Pains gripped Jade's Sides.  
  
To Skip all the birthing details,she had 6 pups. 4 boys and 2 girls. She Named them and allowed her mate to come in and see. Sebastian nuzzled his mate lovingly as she licked the pups. Jade smiled as she named off some of the names she had thought of to her mate.  
  
"This one shall be Shaft." She said licking a red pup who have a small squek and returned feeding. "This one should be Kamie." She licked a grey pup who squirmed some."This one Tye."she licked a tan color one who looked around with unopened eyes."This one Kono" She licked a grey red one who stopped milking only for a moment. "This one is Shadow." She licked a stormy black ones head who payed her no attention. " And lastly Kirima" She licked a small one, no doubt the runt of the litter, a brown one. Sebastian looked down on the litter. Perhaps he expected something more, for he was a rather large male even though he wasnt the Alpha of the pack. He suddenly turned bitter and purposly stepped on a whelps head. It was Tye. The poor pup being so newly born was crushed under the pressure of his father's paw and became silent. Jade looked up at her mate, shocked. Her eyes tore away from him and she nudged the little tan pup's now lifeless body and whimpered. She was speechless. She looked back up in horror to Sebastian who had made himself look as shocked and devastated as Jade. He whimpered.  
  
"We must tell the pack it died at birth. Coming out. They will get suspicious otherwise and might take them away from us. It's the only way to save the litter." He said secretly congratulating himself on coming up with this story.  
  
Jade whimpered again and nudged the body. She let out a deep sigh and nodded.  
  
"It's for the best." She said....She couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
The Pups grew,little by little,untill they were almost adolescents. Jade Started to teach them hunting and a little of Fighting. Sebastian Usually kept away from his family,constantly hunting. Jade loved her pups,but became more suspicious of Sebastian's actions. Contantly glaring,tail flicking annoyingly,His voice hushed.  
  
Jade Didn't mind,her attraction to him grew less and less. Jade nuzzled her pups lovingly. The Pack disliked Jade's Pups. Sometimes Shaft would hear comments from the elders.  
  
"She's Not Even an alpha,Far from it"  
  
"Yes,and those little twerps are weird. You say a word to them and they don't talk."  
  
"Good That their father keeps them on a short leash."  
  
Shaft would growl and return home,falling asleep on his pile of dirt.  
  
"What did I ever do to them?"  
  
Kamie had heard the insults of the elders but decided she didn't care. Shaft was the sibling she was closest to out of all the rest for she loved him dearly. She hated to see him upset. She was always off exploring the parts of the pack she was allowed to go and some she wasn't so maybe that was why she didn't feel a great sorrow at the snide comments.  
  
Sebastian prowled at night, his head bowed and a soft growl emitting from his muzzle. He was disappointed in those pups of his. He had watched them grow disdainfully and what he saw made a bad taste in his mouth. It seemed none of the pups were not taking like seriously yet. His eyes flashed in the darkness. He couldn't allow failures of his own blood to spoil his reputation that he had worked so hard for. He couldn't allow those pups to grow up to soil his name. There was only one thing to do for that. He wouldn't let those pups grow up at all. And then and there, in the cover of darkness and a smirk placed across his maw, Sebastian formed his plan.  
  
Authors Note: We're kind of taking turns writing this. I'm Shaft and Larka is Kamie. Enjoy! Please Review! Be easy. This is our first fic. 


	2. Chapter 2The Escape

Chapter 2-Sebastian's Plan  
  
Sebastian sat brooding on a rock near a river.The trees of the forest rustled around him,but he payed no mind. He glared at the sky,wondering why Tor and Fenris would give him worthless children. He Snarled and his eyes  
narrowed. He almost had the bugs worked out. It would all fit together  
soon.  
  
============================================================================  
=  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Shaft woke with a start from his dirt pile. He yawned and stretched. He  
scratched his ear with his paw and stood,shaking out his fur. He yawned once more,shook the sleep from his head and trotted out. He walked through  
the forest glancing this way and that,breathing in the scents of the forest. He enjoyed the forest and wanted to live within. Instead he lived near a hill about a mile from the forest. He enjoyed the walk though. It  
built up his muscles and made him a handsome young teen. His Blue eyes turned a shade of greenish brown. Sometimes His siblings would tease him and call him Hazel. Kamie was the only one who cared for him. He had the  
feeling he had to protect her. He protested everytime she went off  
exploring.When young males would glance her way,he'd growl and call her back. He wanted her to be safe,so he dedicated his life to protecting her.  
He Stopped dead,seeing his father on a rock. He hid and watched.  
  
Sebastian stood up upon the rock seeming to have made up his mind on what to do with those horrible children. A cold smirk broke the features of his muzzle and he starting laughing,thinking of all those children and how easy it would be to pick them of one by one and make it look like an accident.  
Today he would ask Jade to take them on a hunt. Today his plan would finally begin. Sebastian shook out his fur and, as stealth as a mountain lion, made his way back to his den for the "show" to begin and unknowingly  
heading straight towards one of them he was planning for.  
  
Kamie woke to find her brother gone from his usual dirt pile. She whimpered softly not wanting to disturb the others. She stood and sent a ripple of  
her fur from head to tail. Yawning, she walked outside into the coming  
light. She breathed in deeply and looked around for some sign of her favorite sibling. She had grown. Her grey fur shimmered in the soft light and her bright green eyes shone like a jewel. Knowing her brother a bit too well, she headed into the forest. They had traveled this route many times  
and she was sure he would take it.  
  
Shaft's breathing stopped all together.He turned and slid quietly through the brush and out of the forest. He ran as fast as his paws would take him. As luck would have it his father beat him home. He quickly ran around to  
the back of the hill.  
  
Soon enough he noticed two of his worthless pups missing. He howled a low tone and entered the den again. Shaft wearily left from behind the hill and entered the den. His Siblings were lined up against the wall at attention,a picture he knew only too well. He took his place at the back of the line at  
attention.  
  
"And Where were you?" The words rolled off the tounge easily,but his ears  
like venom.  
  
"I Had to go.." Shaft Replied.  
  
"Go where?" Sebastian growled in return.  
  
"To pee." Shaft said rather nervously. There were snickers at this.  
  
A grin curved on Sebastian's Maw. "Silence!" He said in his harsh  
tone,despite the cheerful look on his face.  
That'll be the last time,boy. He Thought.  
  
Shaft shuddered somewhat and sighed. He looked ahead of him. Then it Hit  
him like a paw upside the head. Where was Kamie? His breathing grew faster,and he sniffed the air. Nothing but the stench of his siblings and  
pig of a father. What If something bad happened to her? What if she was  
attacked..He failed her. His eyes burned and he blinked,but that only  
caused the tears to slid out. While Sebastian had his back turned he  
quickly wiped away his tears and stood at attention. He breathed out a  
shuddery breath and waited for another long and agonizing speech.  
  
Sebastian looked down his muzzle at the pups,not at all pleased that Shaft was late. But as he counted the pups he noticed. One was missing. Looking  
over the pups again he figured it out. Kamie. Kamie was missing. A soft growl rumbles in his throat and his head snaps towards Shaft, knowing they  
were close.  
  
"Where is your sister?" he said in a tone that was soft yet menacing.  
  
All the others heads in line turned to look at Shaft as Sebastian's  
piercing eyes dug into his sons.  
  
At that moment he had a mix of fear and Anger. It took all he had to run  
out of there. He gulped and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know.." His voice was full of honesty but he wasn't sure Sebastian  
would buy it. He didn't.  
He Stood and in a few strides was an inch from his face. He snarled  
furiously.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?!"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" Shaft Cried.  
  
"I'm going to ask you,One last time...Where is she?"  
  
Shaft got an idea and a grin curved on his maw.  
  
"Behind the Hill.."  
  
Sebastian stormed out.  
  
Shaft glared at the turned heads.  
  
"May you all burn in Hell."  
  
Shaft turned and ran out of the den towards the forest. 


	3. Chapter 3Caught

Chapter 3-Caught ============================================================================ ======  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kamie was disappointed to have not found her brother. Her hang hung low and  
her pace was slow as she headed back towards the den. She hoped he was there. Even the forest didn't seem as interesting when Shaft wasn't by her side or when she didn't know where he was. He was always worried about her, but in truth she was always worried about him as well. Kamie sighs and sits  
down on the path in the forest listening to the birds.  
  
Sebastian headed straight out and towards the hill,a demonic glint in his  
eyes. If Kamie was indeed there then, well, she might just have alittle  
"accident"  
  
Shaft Ran as hard as he could through the forest,stopping at Kamie's side.  
He licked her face nervously.  
  
"You Had me worried sick!"  
  
Shaft cut her off before she could speak.  
  
"We Have to Run,Dad's...Sebastian's planning something to kill us. We Have  
to go Now! He'll be following my scent."  
  
They both took off  
  
Sebastian reached the spot Shaft had told him he would see Kamie. Only she wasn't there. A sudden thought struck him like a hoof to the face. Shaft  
had tricked him and was probably going right now to find his sister. He growled and his eyes flashed. Now it wasn't just taking care of a few lousy pups. Now it was a hunt. Sebastian turned and sprinted back to the den, to find they pups playing. They moment they saw Sebastian though they stopped  
and began to back away eyes fearful and wide for they knew there father  
hated them and knew what he could do.  
  
"Where are they!" he said making the pups wince. No answer." WHERE ARE THEY!" He roared a growl coming from deep within his belly and coming out  
of his snarling muzzle.  
  
"T-there always off in the f-forest." said a very frightened Kono." M-maybe  
they're there."  
  
Sebastian's anger grew like the night the disappointing litter had been born. The night he had killed Tye. The last thing Kono would ever see was a  
flash of his fathers teeth. The two others watched in horror as there father killed their brother. It was a horrid sight. Sebastian standing over Kono. Kono's gold eyes opened in horror to see nothing. The pool of blood on the den floor slowly sinking into the earth. Sebastians muzzle stained with one of his own blood. Sebastian took no look at the other two as he  
turned and sprinted out of the den and into the forest.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
++++  
  
"You Had me worried sick!"Shaft Said "You had no idea how I felt!  
  
Kamie opened her mouth to protest but Shaft cut her off before she could  
speak. "I tricked Sebastian so he shouldn't catch up with us. Let's go down to the  
river."  
They Nodded and set off.  
  
For the next 15 minutes of jogging they made it to the river. They lapped up the water. Shaft jumped in,thinking it would wash his troubles away.He  
and Kamie swam a little and played,almost forgetting about Sebastian  
untill...  
  
"Thought you could get away?"  
  
The Voice was harsh and cold and they knew it only too well. The Spun around to see Sebastian padding slowly towards them. Blood dripped from his  
maw.  
  
Shaft stepped infront of his sister,protecting her. He snarled as best as  
he could.  
  
"Now your going to fight me,Huh?"  
  
With a swipe of his paw he sent Shaft crashing to the leaves on the ground. The Autumn wind swirled around them. Shaft Snarled again as he stood up. He  
took a step back,but was pounced on by Sebastian.  
Shaft was slammed back down and was being crushed. Kamie cried.  
  
"Get Off Him!"  
  
Sebastian didn't listen,his teeth were at Shaft's throat... 


End file.
